DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) Using the revised Mentored Clinical Scientist Development Program Award (MCSDPA) mechanism, the Substance Abuse Division, Department of Psychiatry at Yale University School of Medicine requests a 5 year renewal period for our Physician Scientist Training Program, which has been providing intensive training in research methods for clinical and preclinical investigation on drug abuse. We request 6 positions for faculty level physicians to spend 3-5 years at Yale's Substance Abuse Treatment Unit obtaining clinical and research training under the mentorship of a team of investigators whose interests range from molecular neurobiology to psychiatric epidemiology. With over 30 externally funded research projects, the central theme of our research program is the development and evaluation of innovative pharmacological and behavioral treatments for substance abusers. Our multidisciplinary program enables us to conduct research that moves rapidly and in both directions from preclinical projects ("bench") to clinical studies ("bedside"). The training goal for this program is to provide physician scientists at the junior faculty level with an opportunity to devote virtually fulltime effort during the initial phase of their careers to learning research skills and conducting research projects as a start to careers as independent clinician scientists. After initial work conducted with the support of this program, they will be guided to develop scientifically meritorious research proposals (using, for example, R03 or R01 mechanisms) which will provide support for research that extends beyond the period of this program.